


In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

by My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku



Category: harry x draco - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku/pseuds/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku
Summary: The war was finally over. People still mourned the death of many lost in the fight. Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Cedric, Sirius Black and so many more.The old rivalry between Slytherian & Gryffindor had been put to a stop with a truce made by Malfoy and I.After a couple of months Malfoy and I became closer as well as the others. In fact Pansy asked Hermione out on a date a few weeks ago and they are now dating.Blaise and Ron are being stubborn and very dense headed cause everyone besides them knows they like each other. I know right?What about Malfoy and I? Well, I don know what he thinks of me, I just hope it's more than friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 9





	1. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps welcome to my very first drarry fanfic on here. Please remember to not leave anything hateful in the comments and ummm I just started so just do whatever you do with others :) Please enjoy!! PS Linny ship will come up eventually just not quite right now

Harry (POV)  
I got out of bed did a couple stretches, and reached for my glasses. Feeling groggy I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and put them on.  
I looked over at Malfoy sleeping peacefully and walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down slowly as not to disturb the blonde boys dreams.  
His hair looks so soft, I thought. He wouldn't mind would he. I reached out and ran my fingers through his soft, long, blonde hair.  
“Playing with my hair again are we Potter.” He said. Being scared half to death I got up with, my face red as a cherry. “Git.” Draco Just laughed,  
I ran through the hallway, late for potions, Merlin's Beard, the new potions teacher is gonna kill me.  
I walked into the room that smelled like Malfoy. “Why the Bloody hell does this room reek of Malfoy's cologne?”  
I looked over towards him and saw his face turn a shade of bright red.  
“Harry, it's Amortentia.” Hermione said.  
I shook my head still not understanding why the room smelled like the cu- no ador- no the git Malfoy.  
“To each person in this room it smells like whatever they are most attracted to, for instance I smell Pansy's shampoo.”  
My face felt suddenly hot and my eyes began to swell with tears, he wasn't suppose to find out like this, I dropped my books not giving a bloody god damn, and ran towards tthe nearest washroom.


	2. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary peeps enjoy

Draco (POV)  
As I dreamed of uhhh... personal things, I felt someone put there fingers through my hair, it was Potter. Since yesterday he started doing this. Last time I just pretended to move in my sleep, but he stopped I went back to feeling dark. This time I said something he just got up and called me git.

\-------Back to what happened last time------

He finds me attractive, I thought. That would explain a lot, but right now I needed to find Potter. I ignored the teacher yelling aat me to sit back down and ran to the washroom.  
I heard Potter yelling at himself.  
“Why do you have to be so stupid Harry. He wasn't suppose to know yet, but now... Merlin why am I even caring about Draco and what he thinks... he will never love me the way I love him.”  
My heart skipped a couple beats at the sound of my first name, but also cause he said he loved me. I peeked around the corner and saw him with his robe off and his Gryffindor tie loose around his neck. I snuck up behind him and put my arms around his waist and my chin on his shoulder, “You sure about that, Harry?” I asked.  
I could feel his heartbeats get faster. “D-draco w-what are you d-doing?”  
I moved in front of him inches from his face and said “This.”  
I then leaned in and closed the distance between us. He was surprised at first but eventually leaned into the kiss. Once again I felt like I was stepping into the light with Harry. “Did you eat an apple recently?” He asked licking his lips after we parted.  
“Yes why?”  
“Cause your breath smells like apple pie.” I just smiled at him.


	3. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

Draco (POV)

\---2 Days Later In The Courtyard at Night---  
“Harry?” I asked.  
“Ya?”  
“Do you really love me?”  
“What kind of dumbass question is that?”  
“Just answer the question you prat.”  
“Does this answer your question?” He asked putting his arms around my neck and pulling me into a passionate kiss.  
“I don't know does it?”  
I kissed him again lightly.  
I had my back turned and didn't see, nor hear anyone come in until we heard a voice.  
"Harry is that you mate! Oh Bloody Hell and are you snogging with Malfoy." said the voice of Ron  
I looked at Harry with a concerned face.  
"Uhhhhhh ummmmmm hey Ron," said Harry.  
"So are you guys a thing now?"  
"No," I said turning towards Harry, "but we could be."  
I saw Harry's face turn bright red. He then faced toward Ron. "Besides that, is that Zabini's sweater I see?"  
“M-maybe." He stampered. "I-i'm gonna go back to bed.”  
“Oh and Ron." I said.  
"Yeah?”  
"Tell Zabini I said hi." I told him.  
His face seemed to turn into a ripe tomato as he walked away.


	4. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so i just wanna say that if you guys are enjoying this to leave some comments below. I enjoy reading and also if you have any ideas pls do tell me so I can consider them into the ideas I've got and I promise I will put ur name in the notes for credits  
> Remember to hit that subscribe button!!!! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the following content :)

Harry (POV)  
\----At Breakfast----  
"Soooooo...Harry.... IS IT TRUE!!!!!” Exclaimed Hermione.  
"Is what true?" I asked.  
"Oh you know you... Malfoy..."  
I turned towards Ron, "So you told her?" I asked crossing my arms.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry mate, but I told Blaise and Pansy as well." He told me looking down.  
"Oh so I was right, you were with him! Ha!! Point Harry!!" I said laughing.  
"Finally." said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
Before Ron could say anything to defend himself, there was hooing of an owl. I looked over and noticed it was the Malfoy's owl. It dropped a letter in front of Draco.  
I saw Draco's body tense as he started reading it. When he finished he dropped it on the table and rushed out of the room, tears already falling from his face.  
I immediately ran to the Slytherian table.  
"What happened?" I asked Blaise and Pansy.  
"It was a letter from his father." Pansy said quietly.  
I then ran in the direction Draco had gone. As I ran down the hallways I thought about how depressed he probably was by now. Him and his father didn't have what you would call, a Father & Son type of bond I guess. His father is th reason Draco got the Dark Mark, he was also the reason Draco was depressed.  
I found him in his dorm, but what I saw when I walked in made me want to cry until I died.


	5. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

Harry (POV)  
I looked at Draco with a surprised face and whispered, "You cut?"  
He whipped his head around, "H-harry, look I-i'm sorry."  
"Why would you do this Dray!? Why!?" I yelled tears streaming down my face.  
"Cause I don't know what else to do!" He yelled back.  
"Well cutting isn't the answer!!"  
"Exactly how would you know that?!"  
"CAUSE I STILL DO IT!!" I screamed. The tears came faster and I fell on my knees crying so much I could have suffocated.  
Draco just stood there in disbelief and shock. Then after a second or two he dropped the knife and ran toward me on the floor. He put his arms around me and I did the same we sat there on the floor crying until Draco spoke up.  
"I'm sorry Harry." He told me.  
"It's okay just promise me you won't do it again."  
"I promise." He said sincerely.  
A couple more moments passed.  
"Why do you cut?" He asked suddenly.  
"Depression." I said bluntly.  
"Why are you depressed?"  
"All the ones that died in the war it's my fault. Cedric, Fred, Dumbledore, Sirius Black." I choked back tears at my godfather's name.  
"It's not your fault Harry." He told me.  
"But they all died either protecting me, or either cause I couldn't help them."  
"Hey don't think like that." He said kissing my cheek. "I'm gonna call us both in." He said.  
I just nodded my head in approval.


	6. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

Draco (POV)  
\-----The next day in the morning-----  
I wake up that morning beside Harry and smiled at him. As I look up though I see 5 pairs of eyes staring down at us.  
Yeah 5. Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, and last, but not least, the one and only Professor McGonagoll.  
"Uhhh ummm hello Professor." I say. I then poke Harry and tell him to wake up.  
"Five more minutes Dray Dray." He whines.  
I then tell him that Professor McGonagall is here, which ends badly for him cause he falls out of bed trying to get up.  
"Ummm uhhh. G-good M-morning Professor." He stampered.  
"Good Morning Mr.Potter." She says.  
"Are we in trouble?" asked Harry.  
"No I just came to check on you both this morning and found you curled up in each others arms." She told us. Me and Harry's faces turned red with embarrassment.  
"So I will be going now," she said, "have a good rest of your day students."  
After she left Ron immediately said, "Ooooooooooo!" Harry picked up the nearest book and threw it at him.  
"Dray do you have a hoodie I can borrow?" He asked turning to me.  
"Yeah." I said then handed him one from my drawer.  
He put it on and pulled the strings so it covered his mouth. He laid back down and in less then 2 seconds fell asleep.  
I just stood there and said "This child sleeps to much." I then turned around to see Pansy and Hermione looking at me with there arms crossed.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
The two looked at each other and smiled.  
"Uh oh." I said.  
"You guys are gonna go on a date." said Pansy smiling mischievously.  
"And we are gonna help you." said Hermione giggling.  
They then high-fived each other.  
That's it, I thought, today will be the day I'm killed by two girls who read, and watch to many romantic stuff.  
Welp, might as well.


	7. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

Draco (POV)  
So Pansy and I went to a store to buy some suits, while Hermione went to another with Harry. I eventually did find one it was black, had no tie, and fit me perfect.  
\------Later that evening------  
"M'kay close your eyes and I will lead the way." Pansy told me.   
After several minutes of walking, Pansy let go and said, "Now open."  
I opened my eyes to a beautiful pond with a bridge, water lillies, a fountain, and fairy's. We were under a tree that had leaves like curtains. When I turned around I saw Harry with his back still turned. I snuck up behind him and scared the shit out of him, which almost led to me being punched by one from the golden trio again. (Long story).  
\------After eating------  
Harry and I decided to take a walk around the pond. We talked and laughed, but then we finally found a perfect place full of faries.  
I made sure the rose was fine and pointed at something so Harry would turn around.   
I got on my knee held out the rose and cleared my throat.  
"Harry?"  
"Hmm?" He asked turning around. When he saw me I swear he looked like he wanted to cry.  
"Harry James Potter will you make my life brighter and fuller by being my boyfriend?"  
The next thing I knew was laying with my back on the ground. Harry squeezed me tightly.  
"Yes! YES! YES TIMES INFINITY!"  
I smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you Harry." I told him.  
"I love you to but probably more." He said and I just laughed as we kissed in the fairy meadow.


	8. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains self-harm

Harry (POV)

\---2 weeks later---  
The day started like any other. I woke up, kissed Draco, got dressed, and woke Draco up. Then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
I had my daily classes and up until lunch, Draco was fine.  
I went over to Draco to give him a hug during lunch.  
But he pushed me away and said, "Get away from me Pottah." I was hurt.

He called me Potter. It hit me like a train. My eyes stung and my heart felt shattered.  
"Draco, w-what did I do wrong?"  
He got up and came towards me, "I told you to leave me alone, Potter."  
Then he pushed me down on the ground harshly. "Oh and our relationship is over."  
I ran out of the Great Hall crying.  
Everyday was something new when I was on my way to classes. I was thrown against walls, kicked to the ground, pummeled to death. While Pansy cried in Blaise's arms.  
I started cutting again.  
Then I snapped. One day during lunch I went up to the highest level in Hogwarts and looked down.  
I looked up and said, "Mom, Dad, Dumbledore, I'm sorry."  
Right as I jumped I heard Hermione and Ron yell my name. Someone below slowed my fall, but it wasn't enough I hit the ground, my head was wet, ringing started in my ears, my vision blurred. The last thing I remember was a blurry, pale figure, leaning over me.


	9. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all my fault. My happiness. My love. My everything is gone. Why did I listen to him? Why did I listen to my father? I'm a disgrace. Harry...? If he dies I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I finally came up with a name for all my fans... I think.  
> How 'bout fantisizers? Let me know what you guys think. Btw these next few chapters are gonna be a lil' longer than the others.  
> Also I wanted to give a shoutout to Aissvarya who gave me my very first kudos.  
> Thank you so much.  
> Pls enjoy and don't forget to subscribe, leave comments, and leave kudos to my content.

Draco (POV)  
"No Harry! Wake up! Babe!" I screamed. "Someone!! Help!!"  
After a couple of moments Madam Pomfrey came out followed by Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Ron.  
I watched as Madam Pomfrey and the Professor carried Harry away.  
\---In the Slytherian Common Room---  
Hermione laid in Pansy's arms, crying into her chest.  
Ron paced the room, while Blaise watched him with a worried look.  
Ron got tired of waiting apparently and approached me with his wand pointed at my chest.  
"Go ahead." I choked. "Just bloody fucking do it Weasley!" I screamed.  
Ron backed away with a confused look.  
I got up and picked up random books and started throwing them at the walls. Yelling how I shouldn't have listened to my father. After calming down I plopped down on my bed.  
Ron was even more confused now.  
I looked over at Hermione and I saw the look she gave me.  
"Gra- Hermione could you explain?" I asked quietly.  
Hermione nodded. She kept her head down on Pansy's chest.  
"The day that Draco got that letter from his father, he wasn't upset because it was from his father. He was upset cause of what it said."  
Ron's eyes grew huge.  
Hermione looked over at me. I nodded.  
"And if I'm not mistaken, it probably said something about Draco having to end his relationship with Harry." She said. "Otherwise he would... h-he would kill Harry." She said and began crying again as Pansy rubbed her back, whispering that everything would be okay.  
"It's all my bloody fault!!" I yelled, storming out of the room, slamming the door behind me.


	10. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

Harry (POV)  
Darkness. An endless void of darkness.  
I heard voices that were hard to place, but eventually became easier to figure out.  
I heard Ginny and Luna come in once or twice.  
Ron swung by now and then. He reminded me of all the fun memories, and then started crying saying, "We can have more memories like that mate! All you gotta do is wake up!"  
He came with Blaise everyday since then.  
Hermione came by with Pansy. She reminded me of when she time-traveled for one whole year and Ron was to dense to realize it.  
Then Pansy, reminded me of Hagrid's first class how Draco had gotten so close to my face.  
She said all he talked about in the hospital wing was "Saint Pottah this, Pottah that, Perfect Pottah and that scar of his..." Both the girls started giggling then they both started crying.  
There was one voice though, that I loved so much, Draco.  
He told me everything. About the letter, his father, he kept telling me to wake up. That he was sorry.  
"I love you Harry, I have since 3rd year."  
I love you to Draco, I thought.


	11. In Love With A Boy (Drarry + other ships)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Contains:  
> ·Gay/Lesbian  
> ·Cringe  
> ·Bad editing  
> ·Bad grammar  
> ·Drarry/Blairon/Pansmione  
> If you're not comfortable with any of the following pls exit without hesitation

Draco (POV)  
Days, weeks, and months passed. I didn't dare leave Harry. If I did at least 4 people had to be with him, just in case.

-4 months later-

As I was walking back from the Great Hall, I heard Hermione and Pansy running down the hallway screaming my name.  
"What is it?" I asked, when they reached me.  
"It's Harry." They said smiling from ear-to-ear.  
I immediately ran in the direction of the hospital wing.  
When I arrived there sat Harry, talking to Ron and Blaise no doubt explaining what it was like to be in a coma. He was moving his hands around his head and a whole bunch of other stuff.  
Ron was crying with joy and Blaise sat there smiling.  
When they saw me they got up and left me and Harry.  
Madam Pomfrey got up and said she had to copy some papers, even though she didn't have any.  
The only people left were me and Harry. I walked towards him and stopped and sat at the edge of his bed.  
"Am I dreaming?" I asked him.  
"No." he said crawling over to me.  
I started crying. I told him I was so sorry. He said it was fine.  
"Potter-" I began.  
"Harry. My name's Harry." he told me.  
"Harry, I love you."  
"I love you to." He said. I couldn't hold myself back anymore.  
I kissed Harry's lips. I had missed soft touch that spread warmth throughout my body.  
"Harry-"  
"Shhh." he said. "Just hold me, that's all I want."  
I laid down beside him in the bed, and lightly pulled him closer to my chest. I put my chin on his shoulder. I saw him smiling.  
I felt like everything was perfect again. I felt like with every little touch, his light overan my darkness. He was escape to happiness, and I didn't care what anyone else said.


End file.
